The Guilt of the Doctor: Nine Immediately After Regeneration
by OodSigma'sAssistant
Summary: My version of what happened to the Ninth Doctor after he regenerated from the War Doctor and how he dealt with the destruction of Gallifrey. Starring Christopher Eccleston as the Doctor and a Special Guest Appearance from Billie Piper as The Moment. Slightly inspired by 'Confessional' by Son of Whitebeard. Thank you for your inspiration!


The Guilt of the Doctor: Nine Immediately After Regeneration

By: OodSigma'sAssistant

***Doctor Who is a television show trademarked by the BBC. All characters and items used from the show are purely out of fun and not intended for stealing purposes.***

The newly regenerated Doctor stands in the TARDIS, still wearing his previous war incarnation's distressed jacket, the white and plum scarf around his neck, a Victorian waistcoat with a pocket watch strung across it, aged trousers with a belt strung around, and combat boots. He looks down at his hands, regeneration energy still expelling from him as that he was only minutes into his new regeneration. He soon extends all his fingers, getting the feel of his new incarnation. The newly regenerated Doctor grabbed the scanner, having a visual look at Gallifrey. To his instant surprise, his home planet suddenly exploded, the TARDIS now rocking uncontrollably as the Doctor falls to the ground. He begins to breath heavily as he soon realizes that he isn't only responsible for the genocide of the Daleks, but also of his own race. Tears pour from his eyes and trickle down his face, the tears causing his cheeks to turn red and making his vision temporarily blurred. "What...what have I done? I...I…-OW!" His stomach still contained some regeneration energy, burning him inside.

He soon leapt to his feet, making his way to the TARDIS console, pressing buttons and typing in a random date that immediately popped into his mind for some odd reason, which was the 26th of March in the year, 2005. But before the TARDIS materialized, a projected hologram suddenly emerged from the TARDIS, it being the physical form of the Moment. The wavy haired physical form was blue, but her yellow eyes similar to the color of regeneration energy still stood out. "What-how are you-?"

"You did the right thing, you know," she taunted, the Doctor suddenly filling up with rage that the Moment convinced him to detonate it.

"I killed my people!"

"But you killed the Daleks along with it! They're all gone thanks to you!"

"And my people's lives, they were just the stakes?"

The Moment scoffed. "You're full of laughs and smiles, ain't ya?"

"My people just _died_! Am I supposed to be happy about that? Because if you think so, then you're definition of happiness is _sick_!"

"Grieve all ya want, mate."

A question suddenly popped into the Doctor's mind. "How did you manage to access the hologramic system in the TARDIS when you're true form was just a wooden box with a blood red button on it?"

"I have my ways." The hologram suddenly vanished, the Doctor returning to the TARDIS's console.

He pulled the materialization switch, the tears slowly beginning to stop as he made his way towards the costume room so he could pick out a new outfit that remind him of what he had done. When he entered, he saw that the colorful like robe he wore during his sixth incarnation was lazily tossed onto the floor, right beside his fourth incarnation's scarf. He soon stripped of the clothes he was currently wearing, now standing in his boxers. He pulled out a cricket coat he wore during his fifth incarnation and tossed it, refusing to wear it again. He pushed through many assortments of clothing, but soon stopped and grabbed a black plain leather jacket. He set it aside and soon retrieved a maroon V-neck jumper and slid it on, soon retrieving the leather jacket and putting it over it. He suddenly found black trousers, putting those over his boxers. He then bent down, retrieving a pair of socks and black leather boots. He slid the socks on first and then stepped into his black leather boots, walking around in them to get comfortable with them. The Doctor then found a black strapped wristwatch and, after he rolled the sleeve of his leather jacket up, wrapped the watch around his wrist. He then unrolled the sleeve, the sleeve covering the watch. The Doctor then left the costume room and returned to the TARDIS console, seeing that the TARDIS was flying smoothly. "Oh, old girl," he said, stroking the console as if it pleased her. "We've had a lot of adventures together, fun ones! We travelled to Rome, Logopolis, lots of places! The only place we can't go now...is home." He then began to become emotional once again, but managed to hold the tears back as that he had been through crying.

The TARDIS soon began materializing, the Doctor heading for the exit. But before he left, he went back to the console, looking around at the TARDIS interior he had had during the war. "You know what, dear? I think it's time for a redesign!"

After pressing a few buttons, the TARDIS interior began to change. The console stayed the same, but the white column suddenly became a green color; the circles that were once large became much smaller and the white walls suddenly became a copper-orange like color. Perhaps the biggest chance in the Doctor's opinion was coral like structure pillars (six to be exact), which eventually met at the console room's ceiling. The ramp leading from the entrance of the TARDIS to the console was also extended, as the Doctor soon ran down it, the newly regenerated Doctor and the newly upgraded TARDIS landing in London in 2005, as the Doctor soon walks out of the TARDIS, standing in an alley that was behind a sidewalk, where numerous people stood. He suddenly looked through a Henrik's shop window, seeing plastic mannequins that the Doctor sensed were more than just plastic mannequins as he returned to the TARDIS, as that he felt like he needed to rest after the day he had.


End file.
